Little Piece of Mary
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Dean era a coisa mais próxima de Mary que John voltaria a ter, por isso ele precisava aproveitar e Dean não se importava, realmente não se importava. ' - Daddycest, sofrimento emocional. Estejam avisados!


**Little Piece of Mary**

Reconheceria aqueles passos em qualquer lugar. Mordeu os lábios em ansiedade e apertou bem os olhos, não sabia se devia ir, mas não queria ficar ali, precisa vê-lo, queria tocá-lo mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que era outra pessoa que ele procurava em si. John procurava Mary.

Colocou os pés descalços no chão e andou pé ante pé, sempre olhando para a cama de Sam, vendo se algum movimento seu o tinha acordado. Estava com 16 anos, não fazia a mínima idéia de quando aquilo tinha acontecido, mas sabia que era o que mantinha ele perto de si, era o que trazia um pouco de paz a John, mesmo que todos julgassem como errado.

Dean não achava que era, e se ele pudesse aliviar pelo menos um pouco da dor do pai, ele estaria feliz. Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, a fechando atrás de si, depois de verificar que Sam estava mesmo dormindo.

_John?

Olhou para o diário do pai jogado em cima da mesa e a caneta, provavelmente anotava algo da caçada em que estava agora. Foi até a cozinha e viu o homem bebendo, mordeu os lábios, escorregando os olhos pelo corpo dele, não demorou para John notar a figura que estava encostada no batente da porta.

_Dean. – falou a voz enrolada.

_Pai. – e sorriu, pensando se aquela noite ele precisava de paz, se ele precisava de um pouco de Mary.

_Não me chame de pai. – bradou e Dean voltou seus olhos para a porta do quarto que dividia temporariamente com Sam.

_Sam está dormindo, John. – disse, os olhos ainda grudados na porta.

Sentiu os dedos ágeis de John desabotoarem rapidamente sua camisa do pijama e o toque dos dedos frios dele em sua pele, fez com que se arrepiasse. O mais velho o empurrou para o banheiro, trancando a porta quando estavam já os dois lá dentro. Arrancou-lhe os shorts e beijou-lhe a boca. Estava faminto.

_Você e o Sam são tudo o que eu tenho.

_Eu sei, John. – disse, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás sentindo a barba do pai raspar em seu pescoço enquanto ele depositava beijos desesperados ali.

Dean sabia que aqueles beijos não eram para ele, nenhum daqueles abraços, nenhuma daquelas palavras eram para ele. Eram para Mary. Dean era a coisa mais próxima de Mary que John voltaria a ter, por isso ele precisava aproveitar. Dean não se importava, realmente não se importava. O pai era seu herói, ele sempre estava certo, sua palavra era lei. Então quando o herói estava quebrado, Dean o dava um pouco de paz, Dean lhe dava um pouco de Mary.

John agarrou-lhe o corpo pequeno, o preparou bem, entrou nele e entre gemidos e ofegos, sussurrava o quanto ele era importante, o quando o amava, o quanto se arrependia por tudo de errado que fazia, implorava seu perdão. Dean apenas gemia '_John'_ incessante vezes, tentando encontrar um pouco do pai ali, um pouco do herói.

Estavam em ritmo acelerado, Dean sentia as costas doeram por baterem na parede, mas estava bom, não reclamaria, John precisava daquilo. O herói estava sem forças ali e Dean estava lhe dando um pouco para poder lutar no dia seguinte. Ofegos mais fortes e Dean agarrou os fios negros dos cabelos do pai.

_John! – e arqueou a coluna, sentindo o mais velho gozar dentro de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que se desmanchava na própria mão.

_Mary! – John sussurrou e Dean mordeu os lábios com força, ele realmente não se importava de ser chamado de Mary, ele não se importava de estar no lugar no dela, mesmo que não o pudesse preencher completamente.

John soltou-se dele e beijou sua bochecha, deixou uma lágrima escorrer e pediu desculpas, levantou as calças e saiu dali, não queria ver o que tinha feito ao filho. Dean ligou o chuveiro, lavou-se e tirou qualquer vestígio de que John tinha lhe tocado, não que não quisesse os toques dele, não que não gostasse, mas é que não lhe pertenciam, não eram seus.

Eram de Mary, sempre seriam. E ele não era Mary, a não ser quando John precisava que ele fosse.

* * *

**N/a:** Fic louca de uma pessoa que ta acordada a mais de 52horas. Relevem qualquer besteira que eu tenha escrito, mas enfim, eu gostei. Me deixe review se você chegou até aqui, eles alegram o meu dia e me fazem querer escrever mais, então já sabe né?! Beijos da Jen.


End file.
